1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television camera, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a television camera which displays a focussed state of a photographic object image formed on an image pick-up surface of an image pick-up device within an image plane of an electronic view finder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
At the time of focusing an object to be televised by a television camera having an electronic view finder, not so serious a problem arises when such focusing operation is conducted within a range of a high depth of focus of a photographic lens. In case, however, the focusing operation is to be carried out in a state of the lens being full open or near to that state, experiences have often revealed that the focusing is difficult, or, even when an operator considers himself to have done the exact focusing, the object image is found out-of-focus when it is observed through a monitor having a large image plane. This is mainly due to smallness in the image plane of the electronic view finder.